Tsukigakure: legends of Yami
by msanime1117
Summary: Konoha's Greatest ANBU goes to Tsukigakure the village hidden in the moon that has no allies with any other village for a mission. The Yondaime Tsukikage warns them about a S-rank ninja that can summon Yami's dragons who calm themself Yami's Oryosha.
1. Warning

Today was not a good day for ANBU Kakashi. He had lost another ANBU which he was glad because of his arrogance of what he called a pride was just a really big ego. Not to mention his big mouth mama was complaining to having him demoted because he is cold.

Also while he was away his Sensei's son had already made two trips in the Hospital from being beaten villagers and including idiots that call themselves Shinobi.

Oh And he just got called in for another mission. Boy did his head hurt. He hated everything today. Not like he didn't before. Such a angry day for the Dog ANBU.

If it's about another Bandit he is going to blow the old fart called Sandaime's head off.

So here he was in the Hokage's office about to punch this man in the face if he doesn't tell him what he want to hear. Along with him is Cat,Weasel, be Bear. The old fart still organizing his paperwork but he was quite serious much to ANBU captain's dismay. Ten no eleven minutes have already gone by and the man was now figeting with impatience. Any day know old man.

Sadly no response for a while until you can hear a rather hollow pop sound making the other ANBU cringe except for captain who knew what it was. Seal barrier.

A seal barrier is a seal that makes everyone that is outside the room not hear anything or even spy on the Hokage's reason of doing such as a certain elder by the name of Shimura Danzo. A man that wants to be Hokage only with an Iron fist.

Finally the Hokage happened to speak.

"Thank you for being on time today Inu." Such Humor the Hokage had but no one could see the tick mark sprouting under his ANBU mask.

"No at all Hokage-sama." Said ANBU captain as he gritted his teeth. H just wish he could just break the man's neck like a twig.

"You are my best ANBU right now so I want you to find princess Tsuki of Tsukigakure. A small village that is best known for dragons living on the cliffs where you can see a full image of the moon. The Tsukikage's daughter has been captured by B-class rouge nin. I want you to go to Tsukigakure and find the princess and Destroy the base."

"Tsukigakure? I've never heard of it." Spoke Cat as she stroke her chin. The Hokage chuckled.

"That's because it has no allies with no hidden villages. I want an alliance with this small village. They also have summoning of dragon's as well. No one in Konoha's been there before but I bet it's gorgeous there. So you leave in an hour."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The four say in union as they disappear in a Shushin.

Okay when the Hokage meant an hour he mentioned right now. Yes the Hokage just wants to mess with us but the weird thing is he was happy. Must be reading Icha Icha paradise. One ANBU captain made a pevert giggle. Men in fire country are pervs.

Rock.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Rock.

Boulder.

Tree.

Tree.

Another tree.

Many trees and few rocks. What are the odds? ANBU captain was now beyond pissed at least show him something new seesh! The rest of the ANBU were far away as possible from their commander. Feeling the killer intent from miles away.

Rock.

Road.

Tre-

'Wait road? Finally! Now I get to punch a random civilian.' He spoke sarcastically as he now his bad day Sprint and now bad day fastwalk.

Man.

Lady.

Ugly lady and man.

Spoiled little rich children eating all the candy they could buy and rubbing it in their poor friends face.

Crying little girl who was being scolded by her mother.

Couple kissing.

'I didn't mean by this?! What kind of road is this?! Are you trying to make me angrier Kami?! I need a drink."

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming." Spoke what looked like a Butler as he guided them quickly to the Tsukikage. Not even the Hokage has that! And he has everything!

"And I thought Konoha was a beautiful place." Spoke weasel as they all looked in awe. It was night and the bad finally set leaving darkness in the sky. It was so dark outside that you could barely see your hand if it wasn't for the bright stars that had more around than Konoha or even fire country in the matter. The moon was a bright white and it was huge! Almost as if you jump high enough than you could reach it.

Right now they were at the Tsukikage's tower which looked more ancient and yet beautiful. That's when the Butler decided to speak which made them jump at the soft for a guy voice.

"You see the Tower is actually a temple made by the Shodai Tsukikage. The Yondaime Tsukikage cleaned the place up and made the place shine with style. Also don't get on her bad side or she will make you and your village pay." Spoke the Butler as they looked around to see four huge pedestals.

The first was a man with a huge hammer and wearing the same armor Hashirama senju was wearing. was wearing. His hair down to his shoulders and was covered with what looks like the Hokage but was longer and blended in with the robes.

The second no hair and was completely bald and had a huge beard and was tall and slender for an old man. As he was holding a staff pointing up towards the ceiling which showed the moon.

The third was the shortest(always!) Matter of fact he looked about twelve! He had hair going all ways but the back of his hair was in a ponytail. His hands was out as if trying to give something. In it was a lizard with wings to what captain thought.

The last was a woman who captain thought was heavenly. Her hair was in two braids in the front but in the back was smaller ones and her left hand was in front of her that looked like a claw of some animal. She she wore her robes out showing off her body which made certain Cat jealous but admired.

'Damn her breast are a little smaller than Tsunade and their much rounder. She must get a lot of request for dating then.' As they walk past they see a huge door which was pushed open by the Butler to see a huge room with tons dragon statues. In the middle was a throne with huge western dragon that was black and was above the woman's head. What a realistic dragon for a statue.

The woman had black hair in the same style as the statue so it must be her. Her skin was dark and her eyes were a bright red with blood red lipstick and red eye shadow. She had on her Tsukikage's hat and was wearing the same as the statue which was a plain shirt and pants.

"Yenra! What did I say about dressing like that!" Her voice rang through the room as he started sweating bullets.

"Well you see I thought it would be appropriate for me to wear this in front of a beautiful woman such as yourself." He spoke timidly as his cheek lit up. The woman chuckled then looked serious.

"You know I hate formalities so please do change when you come back." The guy nodded before trotting out of the door without saying anything as ANBU captain began to speak.

"Tsukikage-sama we have come from Konoha to aid in helping you find your daughter."

"I see. So Konoha is wanting to form an alliance with Tsukigakure." They all froze seeing the smirk that would make ANBU shiver. Captain began to shudder but almost melted with fear looking at the dragon statue which was smirking as well.

"I understand Konoha is in peace right now so that old fart must want something he's interested in but what? I'm guessing you want the dragons contract. Hmmm. I'll make a deal on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"If you find my adopted daughter then allow me to talk to Hiruzen himself. I know him but he does not know me."

"Deal."

"Yang! Send a message to Konoha stating I will see him myself." That's when a low growl came from the room until the dragons from the Statue was flapping its wings as it moved passed the ANBU who was trying their best not to eat the new faces as is went through the door.

Nothing happened for a while until the beautiful woman began to get up and smiled at the captain.

"So handsome ANBU captain. I know that aura. You lost many close to you. I lost my family in one night. Not to mention I was the one that killed them and my best friend." They all stood there shock at the woman who was sadly smiling as she stared at a ring that covered with sapphires.

"It was because of my bloodline limit. You see I was born in the most poorest neighborhood you could think of. I had to eat was on the ground and beg with my brother. I was never happy with my live but that was until my love swept me off my feet. I was truly happy not to mention he was wealthy but I didn't care. Sadly we got into an argument which made me feel so angry that I used my bloodline and burned our home down along as burning my body which healed but killed my child in the process." Everyone was getting ready eyed at the sad story. Even captain.

"So I vowed to get control my bloodline so it wouldn't happened again. Later I became the Yondaime Tsukikage for my third year."

"I do not want to seem selfish but what is your bloodline?" Spoke Weasel as he got over his mini depression of hearing someone killing their whole family in one night (the irony).

"When I was a baby the Sandaime sealed a dragon inside of me because it was injured and he did not want it to die. Unlike any other village we love beast. All kinds to be exact. The sad thing is that the dragon merged with me instead of sealed we became one. My abilities.

I can make fire from my mouth with no hand signs.

I can change my into sharp claws on my hands and feet.

I also can sharpen my senses and my teeth began to sharpen.

Last is that I transform into the dragon itself.

Though I really use them because I rarely need to rely on it. So let's get back to business. Yes before you leave my name is Hakari."

"Aright ANBU l-"

"Wait! I must warn you. There is a hunter that can summon Yami's dragons. They dare dark and crave for power and revenge. No one knows who that person is but they are hidden among us and is corrupted for revenge. Beware of Yami's Oryosha!"

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and the sky is beginning to become lighter and the moon was still bright but all the stars in the sky were gone. The ANBU captain was still angry.

He was angry because the Tsukikage was happy.

He was angry at his ANBU that doesn't have a care in the world.

He hated the place that doesn't care have a care If he was suffering.

Well who says he cares that he's suffering?

'If I get the chance perhaps I'll just become a missing nin.' The captain spoke darkly as he walked in front of the group. Then he decided against it. He will just be gloomy forever. His sensei and teammates wouldn't like it and he sure as hell would let them down. Although it didn't mean he would like it.

"Aright everyone spread out over the place. Our limit is two weeks to at least find a clue where the princess is being held hostage. Come back as soon as you found her and report to the Tsukikage immediately. Understood?"

"Hai commander." They say in union as the spread out in all different directions. Leaving captain behind to think.

'This is gonna be the longest and the most miserable weeks of my life.

* * *

 **How was it? Review!**

 **Also just to let you know a lot of you know who ANBU captain is and the other ANBU.**

 **There will be other OC in this story.**

 **This will be my great story pieces.**

 **On yeah happy summer to all the kids and teens who are reading this.**


	2. Turn of events

**Hello!**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**

 **Also justu is gonna be in English or be in Japanese so please do not complain about the jutsu naming. More OC characters in story. Also later in the story it will get very interesting.**

 **I will just tell you not all Uchiha's will die. Because Itachi would be too busy to even follow Danzo's order in Tsukigakure. Also the Uchiha's are going to be so interested in Tsukigakure that their rebellion is not going to take place since then.**

 **Also I will tell you that some of the story does sound cliche and unusual but just bare with me okay? Pielover has been helping me with ideas of the next chapter so that's fine. Also if anyone is looking forward for any of their OC to be in the story then please message me about it or just simply right your of in the review box.**

 **Also during the story I made will show you the real reason of the massacre and not to mention that Yami's Oryosha is powerful for a reason.**

 **Also Yami as in the God of darkness will be the main antagonist. Not actually the God but someone powerful than Akatsuki but weaker than Madara(because although my antagonist should be strong. It would just be too obvious if he is the most powerful on the story. He will be for now.)**

 **Yes there will be more antagonists like some made up oc. But the Original characters will have roles here too. Though I'm going to tell you that the original character will take a while before they are really important. So if you're expecting the Akatsuki or Orochimaru yet there will be a long wait to actually be a big part of the story.**

 **Yes I know that I am insane putting another powerful Antagonist in the story but I'm just bored writing about how Madara and Akatsuki are the big evil people that everyone has to destroy when Naruto actually has gotten stronger than most (sage mode, Bijuu mode, Bijuu sage mode,Rikudou Sannin mode etc.) On Naruto Shippuden.**

 **I will tell you now that right now this antagonist has a very important role before the actual Naruto Canon starts when Naruto is still a cute little prankster king.**

 **After this chapter ANBU captain(Kakashi) will become less colder for a reason. When you read this you would definitely find out.**

 **Also with Naruto and what actually happens in canon is not important right now.**

 **Oh yeah Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Msanime and Pielover do not own Naruto and vocaloid songs or any other song lyrics that the two has happened to 'borrow'. But they do owe ALL OC's in this and previous chapters. At the end of the chapters Msanime will present the Oc and who they belong to at the bottom of each chapter. So don't worry when about her taking credit. So** **Enjoy!**

* * *

'It's already been two days and I can't even find her. Chakra yes. Princess no. *sigh* calm down Kakashi. Think good thoughts.' The ANBU captain or Kakashi has been trying for the past two days to locate Princess Tsuki. He was also trying to hide his frustration and stress but it was clearly not working. Oh why did he agree to do this again?

'These ninjas are good but they can't hide from me. Fools.' That's when he noticed a scarf. It was long and it was black. Long enough to cover your hair. His eyes narrowed as he examined every silk.

'Hmm. It has princess Tsuki's chakra on it. It must be hers or she just so happens to pick it up to lead us. M-'

"Excuse me." Kakashi was interrupted which quickly added to his 'take everything out on Gai when he finishes this mission' list. Though who interrupted had a little timid voice and was annoyingly high pitched. He looked down to see that a girl no older than ten was wearing a pink frilly dress and white sandals. She has tan skin and brown eyes and barely had hair that was blond and curly. Even though she was timid she was trying to look tough. Captain stared down at her with the mask which made her shudder.

"Um. I've believe that's mine sir. I've been looking for that for ages." She seemed to cover her hair with her arms. Captain sighed and dropped it down for her to reach it and she wrapped it around her head.

"Thank you mister!" She said happily as she bowed with respect which honestly surprised him. He thought she was going to run off without a care in a world. It was obvious that this child had strict parents or she was just mature for her age. Maybe she is more than she lets on. She could know something or could it could be a trick-

No. He shook his head in his mind. He was just being paranoid. Sadly this isn't the first time he has been suspicious of kids. Some children just tend to get into the mess of what could be their parents(if they had any) jobs. So they had obviously been either brainwashed, never had interacted with others, or they have already matured in age. On some missions he actually had to kill children for being associated with the enemy,coincidentally or not, or if the rarest of children just happened to be there at the wrong place at the wrong time.

So when children be asking their parents to be a ninja and join the academy to learn how to be bloodthirsty murderous psychopaths at a young age like that has always left him breathless. He of course has never been one to judge children. He already had his life together and only had a childhood for five years before graduating the ninja academy. Well he did become a genin at age six ,Chuunin at eight, a Jonin at twelve and becoming an ANBU at fourteen. Itachi is also a special case too which surprised him when the Sandaime had another ANBU captain be on this squad. He is also pretty sure that Cat or Yugao is able to be one if she wanted too. Bear still has yet to be but if he keeps blooming he will definitely get there.

Kakashi eyes widen which broke him out of his thoughts when he felt warmth and a certain tightness around his legs. Before he even knew what happened the warmth was gone and the girl was quickly leaving the area. Forgetting about his mission he decided he was going to follow her. She was interesting.

* * *

While she was walking she tend to sing a tune in a hush tone as if she was afraid of her own voice. When she had a little more confidence she whispered the lyrics,

 _In our short time we have to play out our lives_

 _We get swept off our feet by the calm_

 _Remaining with the memories we'll always have_

 _Spinning them into two spirals and then they fade away_

 _As for me, I will sing the song of the present_

 _That's all I can do, just sing and talking_

 _I won't remember what happened at that time_

 _But it's been engraved in my heart so let me go_

 _Al a re la ye_

 _Al a re la yo_

 _Al a re la ya_

 _Al a re ya.._

 _Al a re la ye_

 _Al a re la yo_

 _Al a re la ya_

 _Al a re ya..._

 _In the short t-_

To his dismay she stopped singing and was looking down sadly. Her shoulders tensed and she has stopped moving all together. Kakashi unsure of what she was doing decided to move from his previous tree. To Kakashi's shock he saw tears had fallen down her cheeks. The little girl then begin to take off her scarf.

"Why?" She whimpered. She held onto the scarf into her chest ignoring the tears. She began to tremble as she finally gave into sadness. She fell gently on the bare floor and cried her weak heart out.

"Why did you leave me. Kaa-san? Tou-san? Bonrai-nii? Was I really nothing to you?! Was I that much of a disgrace that you abandoned me?" She literally had screamed out her thoughts that Kakashi thought that she would go insane any minute.

 _"Why did you leave me Tou-san?"_

Kakashi's heart begin to ache. This girl had been abandoned of some sort and probably has to live on her own. That scarf must've belonged to her mother or something. Just watching the girl break down had reminded him when his father had committed sempuku (is that how you pronounce it?) And has left him all alone to live on his own. He became cold to others after that. Only having his job as a Shinobi to look forward to for the next few years.

After a few minutes the girl stopped crying and tied the scarf back on her head. Covering up her short hair. Just then the girl had stared at the tree he was located in.

"I know your there. Come out." Kakashi's eyes widen. He was ready to reveal himself since it was obvious she found him. To his shock a boy came out with a smug look on his face. He was clearly older than her by about two years or something. He had brown spiky hair with brown eyes. Not something that would usually stick out.

"Heh looks like the little crybaby is back for more." The girl didn't move but it was obvious she was annoyed.

"What do want Goro? Have you come here to insult me so I could beat you up again?" She said surprisingly she raised her voice. To any other boy they would've been scared.

'When she grows up she is going to be another Kushina with one of her best friends Hitomi's shyness.'

To Kakashi that was very unexpected. He actually thought he would've been discovered. The girl was pushed down by the bigger kid while the Captain just watched with interest.

"Aw look you found your baby scarf. Are you gonna cry to your mommy? Oh yeah that's right you don't have a mommy or daddy." The girl was now enraged as the bigger boy took her scarf. Captain scowled.

"Stop it! My momma gave me that!"

"Aw that was a goodbye gift beause she abandoned you!"

"No! She didn't leave me. My mom,dad,and Bonrai will always be watching." The girl had tried desperately to believe what was coming out of her mouth. That was when the kid pushed her down again and was laughing as he taunted her. Captain felt his blood boiling and he was about to intervene but another killer intent that made ANBU captain suffer but it was surrounded by a little bit of something. Which seems familar.

Then the next thing he saw made him go cold. A man that looks in his mind to early twenties that had black hair going down to his back and he had azure blue eyes. He wore what looked like an open cloak with a furry grey scarf over it. You could barely see what's under but he was wearing a grey shirt. He did where sandals. The kid froze and dropped the scarf and ran away screaming.

The girl was now in tears but had a scowl on her face. She snached the scarf and hugged the man close. The man was conforting her and whispering to her. Captain was still in shock.

"I know your there. What is a Konoha ANBU doing here?" Captain just stared in shock. How could a civilian known he was there? It was impossible unless they were trained? Before he could come to a conclusion the man spoke again.

"If your not gonna answer then at least join me for dinner." He said as he held the girl's hand and disappeared. Of course the COMMANDER can track down chakra but he still couldn't get that face away from him. Not to mention that way he talks too. He was still suspicious of following him but the girl had trusted him and his eyes had held nothing but warmth and concern when he found her. This girl was already growing on him.

He had to know who it was. Since the chakra seem so familiar. It was his...Could it be? So he decided to follow this man for now. He had the exact same face. Nothing was missing even the eyes but the hair is new. If it was him he do look like when he last saw him. Something's not right. Was the thought that went through his head.

* * *

Weasel felt like screaming. He would rather be with his captain that act like he's a woman on her time of the month than fail this mission and that is a risk risk idea. It has already been two days for the search of princess Tsuki and even with the Sharingan there was nothing. As if they knew they were onto them.

They couldn't possibly know that right? RIGHT?!

The Uchiha claw his hands through his hair. If it was even possible the stress marks on his face has increased. He knows he doesn't look like a normal twelve year boy and all but he doesn't want to look like he's older than his father! If he keeps stressing himself out he will be grumpy,lonely, and have grey hairs by the fourth day.

Oh no, he doesn't want to be like his captain!

So here he was looking for the base which might of been close or not, he doesn't know. When he heard something loud hit the ground behind him. Of course being an ANBU he put up his guard quick. He noticed some trees that were around the area have been broken in two but that's not what made him cringe. It was the face that a huge dragon was sleeping right there. It looked like it was covered in fire. The beast was almost as big as the Kyuubi. That's when he noticed the dragon was glaring him.

He didn't want to run as he stared in awe but he didn't want to die become it's food. Who was the first human being on earth to be very courageous or very bravado that had to make the same hard decision as he does? The answer is the unlucky guy that has been forced to go onto the mission to Tsukigakure.

Oh gosh, he is becoming Kakashi.

 **"You think too much human."** Weasel jumped back ready to be on guard until the surprisingly womanly voice.

 **"Aw that's so sweet Itachi-kun. I can read your mind because I am a special dragon. I also looked into your memory. Princess Tsuki's was captured because I read a bandit's mind. The base is located east of here and it it also underground. Poor child. You know you two would look good as a couple Tsuki Uchiha ohhhhh I just love it!"**

Great just what he needed. A fan girl or fan female dragon or whatever. Deciding that the best thing to do is to end the conversation and pretend that this has never happened.

"Thanks."

" **Come back anytime Itachi."**

* * *

Kakashi was now following the two. He recently learned the girl's name which is Asahi. The man was still an enima. Because she calls him 'daddy'. So he calls him Ato because he looks like him...

They were at a place that was nothing but grassy field with what looked like a cathedral. Almost reaching fifthy feet in the air. In the middle of the high place was a belfry with a dark bell.

At the intrance was pedestals of what looks like parents. The male or father was staring at the woman who was holding a baby close to her. You can't really see the face because of the hoods meaning they weren't meant to be seen. The only part of the face you could see was the mouth that was smiling but captain could see through mask. Statue or not. They were both smiling sadly but why. They should be happy that there newborn is with them. They seem as if the child die. Maybe I-

"ANBU-san no need to feel suspicious. This is where Asahi and I live like the other children." Spoke the man

"Other children?"

"Yes. This is where I take care of the children that doesn't have any parents." ANBU dog face faulted. Of all things he had to is to have dinner with a man that looks so much like _him._ Not to mention his curiosity got the best of him. His pride wouldn't let that happen. God he hates kids. Orphan or not. Well except for one.

"I also see you are interested in the statues. I am quite the designer." His face seemed to feel flustered in embarrassment taking it as a complement more than known of his true thoughts. Finally after a while he might as well answer him.

"It reminds me of a tragic event that happened years ago." That's when the Shinobi felt the temperature feel a little colder. The man looked sad and had sympathy for him but then Kakashi eyes widened. It was a mixture of shock,anger,and the most surprising was fear being an expert on masks.

The guy then began to feel the need to change the subject after a while of deep thought. Which increases Kakashi's suspicions for the man.

"So were having Miso soup today. I'm not very good at cooking but I didn't say I was great. I'll show you around." He spoke with a smile as he wink at the captain. Afterwards he held Asahi's hand and pushed open one of the doors. ANBU captain once again was deep in thought as he looked around to see some kids were play tag while others were talking about well, whatever the brats did but one caught his attention.

A boy that looked no older than three with maroon hair and had sparkling cotton pink eyes. He was wearing a shirt too long for him and some sandals. The child was sitting eying the still to be known name man with now happy eyes and his hands were reaching up as if wanting to be lift up which the man obliged and lifted him up neglecting Asahi who was staring at the little boy as if he was the most cutest thing on earth.

He did have to admit that boy was even cuter than Naruto when he wanted affection from the Sandaime when he was that child's age! That kid will be a lady killer when he gets old enough. They will die trying not to squeeze him so tight. That's when the man began to become serious and that kinda scared ANBU captain. That face.

"This is one of my special children. This is Musai. Musai this is ANBU-san. I've found him in the hospital because medics were researching his body over this disease he was born with. He is forever to be short and he can't move his legs on his own. If he walks you must hold his hand. Not to mention he was born mute."

"If he was born with that kind of disease then how old is he?"

"He's seven. He's not going to grow taller than four and half feet if he's even lucky to be that tall. So I've adopted Musai and Asahi as my own children. Also one more who's name is Ike. He was the son of a tyrant who sold his own son as a slave until he was adopted by someone named Madori or something like that. But he did say something about developing a Sharingan? That wasn't until he implanted those eyes into him and left him for dead. Some lady brought him here when he was eight and ever since then he thought of me as his father. I just wish I've been a good father." Kakashi raised his eyebrow so there was another Uchiha named Madori or something that hurt the boy in many ways. That just made his blood boil yet again.

"ANBU-san. After dinner I would like to speak with you alone. I know I can trust you with this."

* * *

"She's where?!" Spoke Hakari as her anger was getting the best of her. The woman had red aura surrounding her as the dragon screeched expressing her true feelngs. And man did that scared the three ANBU present.

"Well she is was kidnapped by bandits that is trying to sell her at the border. Don't worry but we will g-"

"Thank you for finding her but I would like to get this settled myself. Can you please lead the way. Where's the lone wolf?" ANBU began to snickered at the woman's sarcasm saying the nickname until the former leader right now or weasel finally replied.

"Let's not worry about him right now. He seems pissed today. I'm glad he tried not to kill us all once he was assigned the mission. We shall find him tomorrow."

"Right. Have any of you spotted or seen the Oryosha?" She spoke but she seemed nervous as if she wasn't fearing already for her adopted daughter's life. ANBU quickly caught the worry and shook their heads quickly. She sighed with relief and was able to breathe slowly but something seemed to be on her mind.

"Right let's go." And they were off to find the base.

* * *

It was almost midnight and all the children were asleep except for Ike who was roaming around once and awhile. Ike was about fifthteen and was wearing a loose shirt with the kanji for mercy on the back. He didn't wear anything else but his boxer sense it was late. Asahi and Musai were both sleeping in the man's room who Kakashi was really getting irritating with. Not learning his name of the man as he stared at the room he was in.

At first he thought it was a bedroom but when you look the second it's a room for something else. It was a dark room with a bunch of papers on the wall with what looks like three tables covered uip with white sheets. He had to admire that the base of the table was very thick. I guess it was made like that for kids but at the sight when the man flickered on the light made his head nearly fall off his shoulders.

Tons of formulas and designs some kind of medicine or something and many hand signs and jutsus that doesn't even exist. He even made his on hand seals. Alot are half seals too! There was something called bog release. That sounds kinda weird. Then there was an skeleton of many sizes there. One of and infant another a six year old to a male or female senior.

Not to mention many different types of scrolls piled neatly in columns. The thing that really got him curious was a specific formula. just taking a glance at it made him feel dumb and uncomfortable not being about to understand it. But he did understand what what it was for.

The secret of reviving.

Summoning of Shinigami's judgement.

The man began to chuckle lightly but smiled sadly as he opened a scroll. To be specific a storage scroll.

A storage scroll is a scroll made for fuuinjutsu. It has seals that makes a pocket of space where you can put a certain amount of objects in and out of the scroll.

But this one was made differently. The material was completely black and could be mistaken as a huge piece of a black fabric. As the man unrolled it he began to speak.

"Do you remember the day when you challenged Obito in a spar that surprised Rin? That day you made many people proud including me. Your one of the people I still have respect for in Konoha Kakashi." ANBU captain eyes widened. This couldn't be real! It just couldn't!

"H-h-how do you know about that?! You can't possibly-"

"Hehehe. I guess you still in that nightmare that still haunts you that you don't wanna live. Hmph. I was an idiot to actually love that place you know. They can't see from right from wrong…"

"Stop it! Your lying you bastard! He would never say that!" He cried as he clinched his fist. Who in gods name in hell would actually step that low to hurt him than he already is? Maybe this is another nightmare. It has to be!

The man could feel the killer intent rading of him. He didn't shudder or even flinch nor did he look a little surprised. He seemed deep in thought as he kept looking over the opened scroll before he reached in and grabbed what looked like a white coat with flame patterns. The man threw them at Kakashi. His eyes widened in shock.

"Your not the only one that can be broken Kakashi. I'm broken and so is Obito who managed to survive."

"Y-y-you're alive h-how?!" He couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his original mask. (He took his ANBU mask off a while ago).

"Yes I'm alive. Not much longer."

"What?-"

"Kakashi I know this is hard but I want you to find this group called Akatsuki. That is where Obito is located and I want you to give this too him. Inside is a letter from myself and a formula. I want him to do this. Please do not tell anyone not even the Sandaime needs to know. Tell Jiraiya himself if you can't do it but tell him to swear to secrecy or I will hunt him down even if I am dead."

"What do mean death?" Kakashi asked clearly confused. The next words made his heart break.

"You must kill me Kakashi."

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, you see three silhouettes all leaning against the wall. The arrogance around one of them could actually be seen across the room. The second was clearly annoyed and didn't even try to suppress the hate of everything around them. Then the third you couldn't honestly find anything wrong with. It was as if this one had unknown experiences and is an expert at hiding his emotions.

"We've been here for hours! Why do I have to guard the capture prisoner again? I should be at the top! Not with you low lives! I am leader-sama's second in command! It clearly states I am superior than you all and he trusts me more than you BRATS-" suddenly he was pinned down by the second and was staring at unusual heartless pink eyes.

"Listen here you idiot. You could brag about being 'superior' on your own damn time I don't care what you think of me because I don't want to be here either. We've only been here for a few hours and I already want to kill you and the girl and leave but I can't. I haven't had much rest last night and I have to listen to you complain about being above us when I know I could defeat you in a fight. If Kami help your soul you wish you would end up dead what I'm about to do to you if you don't SHUT UP!". With that the now known woman dropped him down harshly only to get right back up and complain.

"How dare you talk that way to your superior!" The teen screeched. The two then begin to argue for the past minute.

"Quiet. Or I will kill both of you." The two then froze and quickly separated from each other.

"Hai Oryosha-sama!" They both say in union. The last silhouette in the corner began to struggle trying desperately to be free of her bindings. The arrogant man smirked again.

"You should stop struggling Tsuki-san. It's useless to get out of my bindings. After all I am second in command." His response was scared blue eyes and a whimper.

"Mom. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me if I don't make it.'

* * *

"What?! Why!? You said it yourself! You still have a son out there that is breaking! Not to mention the village loves you! I love you! You reminded me of a father-"

"Which is why I want you to do it."

"No!"

"W-what? Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Do you trust me enough to do this?" When he spoke time seem to move slower almost as if time stopped itself. Definitely a nightmare.

"Why do you want to die so much?"

"I can't live with myself after I revive Kushina and Rin."

"What?! Reviving and Obito is alive?! What i-"

"Shhhhh. Just do it dammit!"

"Please. there has to be another way. Now I know your alive I can't lose you. There has to be another way without you dying."

"There is but that means we need the Kyuubi's power. That is to kill my son in the process. I won't forgive myself if I stayed alive."

Smack!

Kakashi had just smacked him across the face. Well that was awkward.

"Pull yourself together! Our team may be broken and then our bonds our gone but that doesn't mean that I will lose yours! I know I have not been any better myself after all the events but we can make it through this. I almost lost myself on missions than allowing another to come into my heart. You of all people should know that. I would be disappointed if your gonna take the easy way out. Since when do you ever give up?"

There was a pause for a second until a smile caressed his lips.

"Your right. I did lose my spirit. Not until now. I was afraid. I was actually stuck. I couldn't face my students. That is why I wanted to reunite team seven again but I couldn't live without feeling the burden I now have. You see the Shinigami gave me deal. I can live but I carry Kyuubi with me too. There's more to it but that's all you need to know."

"I'm just glad your alive sensei."

"I'm so sorry Kakashi. I left you alone. I really didn't tend to live after the nine tails attack. I will warn you though. There will be things we all will have to worry about in the future. And you will be needed but not right now. That is why you will not speak to anyone about this. You cannot ever return here unless needed. Do you understand?"

"...If I get to see you again, then yes I understand."

"Good. Goodbye Kakashi." Then just like nothing Kakashi closed his eyes and found himself back in the forest. In the same tree he was in when he spying on Asahi only it was a little bit later. No one was around at all. As if all this was...

A dream...

Great, now he's definitely going to have a headache in the morning.

* * *

 **Oooooooh!**

 **Review!**

 **Hey that ryhmes!**

 **Good bye!**


End file.
